What is Easterttebayo?
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Akuma asks what is Easter and what is the Easter Bunny. Made for fun, don't mean to offend anyone with this. Happy Easter everyone! うん Note: I do not use the name Naruko, but use the name Akuma since Naruko is a fandom made name for female Naruto.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and Kishi; but mainly Sasuke. I do however own this story.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers, or trolls. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the 'X' at the top of your browser and the back, or previous, key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

I was originally thinking of drawing a short comic of this, though only parts of people's views. I decided against it only due to the fact that this story was not very popular due to the time it was released.

This story is being both edited and rewritten so that I don't skip over anything and can add any missing detail into the story.

Happy Easter to everyone!

†

I was brought up without a family, so many of the major Holiday's blew past me without any break. What was the meaning of all these holidays? I never quite understood it; after all, who did I have that could tell me?

What I wanted to know now was; what was Easter and who the heck is this Easter Bunny? So instead of continuing my life without knowing what the meaning of today was, I decided that I would ask around…. starting with Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei… what is Easter and who is this Easter bunny-ttebayo?" I asked him as he continued to read his book. "Well, that is a good question. Do you want the child version or that adult version?" I stared up at him as he gave me his signature eye smile.

"The truth?" I partially asked, though I was more of stating it than anything.

"The Easter bunny is a little dolphin wearing bunny ears and a bunny tail… he goes around the area on Easter Sunday, leaving behind treats for little boys and gir-"

"Never mind Kakashi-sensei." I walked away; simply tired of his perverted giggles as he spoke. I sighed as I looked around for someone else I could ask. I soon spotted Sakura, causing me to run over to her. "Sakura-chan!" I shouted, gaining her attention. She waved to me while waiting for me to catch up to her.

"What is Easter and that Easter Bunny thing-ttebayo?" She stared at me before she shook her head. "Everyone knows that the Easter Bunny is a handsome dark haired, dark eyed bunny man who goes around every Easter Sunday looking for his sexy bride to be… This year, for sure, he will ask me!" I stared at her; knowing that her mind was imagining Sasuke wearing bunny ears and a bunny tail.

"Thanks… I think…" I slid away from her to find someone else to ask. Not too far away I noticed Sasuke staring down at fresh tomatoes. I bolted over to him, nearly knocking him down when he turned.

"Teme! What is Easter and the Easter Bunny-ttebayo?" He stared at me before snorting. "Dobe… are you that clueless?" He took a triumphant stance while smirking his 'know it all' smirk.

"The Easter Bunny is a stupid weasel that pretends to be a part of the family only to turn his back on everyone and kill his family, leaving behind stress, pain and loneliness wherever he goes." I watched as his emotion changed from being a know it all to being uncharacteristically angry.

"Uh I think that the Easter weasel you are talking about is your brother… and I don't think it has anything to do with Easter at that…" He instantly glared at me, his sharingan active. "Don't judge the truth! I aced every single test, so I would know what is true and what isn't true!"

I slowly slid away from Sasuke before going into a full out run. I soon ran into Shikamaru who simply yawned. "Oh, Shikamaru! You're smart… What is the Easter Bunny and what is Easter-ttebayo?" He stared at me before yawning again.

"Troublesome… Easter is a holiday to sleep in the grass surrounded by eggs while gazing at the clouds with a bunny rabbit." He walked away, waving. "I… don't think that's right either…" I sighed then searched for someone else to ask.

After getting the most ridiculous responses from everyone I knew; ranging from Jiraiya saying women in bunny outfits to Itachi saying foxes in bunny suits… I decided to give up on asking people. It just seemed ridiculous. Everyone had a different view to the holiday but it was just like their any day view just adding 'bunny' to everything.

I slammed my apartment door then went off into my room, deciding just to call an end to the day.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at the small group of people that had gathered at the training field. "Has anyone seen Naruto?" Iruka asked as he looked around for the blonde.

"Well, she came to me earlier but after that she ran off." Sakura offered as she placed her hand on her chin, lost in thought. "Akuma told me that she was calling it a day and going home." Kiba stated as he walked over to us. "Why would she skip out on this youthful event?" Lee asked as he sat down next to Sakura.

"She asked me what Easter was and also about the Easter Bunny." Neji stated from his position on the ground. "She asked me the same thing…" Sakura said. I nodded as did most of the others in the rookie team; same with the teachers too.

"Hey guys." Ino said, trying to gain our attention. "Did any of you take into consideration that…. She truly doesn't know what anything means towards this holiday? After all... She doesn't have a family to teach her anything that we know…" Everyone stared up at Ino. "I… forgot…" I could hear a bunch of them mumbling under their breath as they became filled with regret.

"We took our annoyed views of the same holiday and gave her false information." I said, finally joining in on the conversation. "Sasuke is right. We get annoyed because we have to spend the holidays with family and we always take it for granted. Naruto, Akuma… whatever you wanna call her… she never had parents to nag her or to actually spend a day with her!"

"She never had the chance to paint eggs with her parents."

"Or to run around trying to find eggs that her parents hid after filling them with treats."

"Nor has she received a basket of treats…"

"Now I feel like an ass for not taking her question seriously." Kiba said, sighing as he bowed his head. "You were already an ass to begin with." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" I shrugged to the group before walking away. "If we are missing someone in the group for our Easter feast, it's not really a feast now is it?" I set off towards Akuma's apartment.

†**Break†**

I knocked on the door, receiving no response. I lifted up the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key from under it then entered the apartment. Looking around the apartment; I was surprised to see that it was actually clean. She must have cleaned it due to boredom.

I walked over to her room and entered, not even bothering to knock. In the bed was Akuma. She was fast asleep with a broom laid out on her bed while a cloth covered her face. It was exactly as I thought; she did clean for once.

I walked over to the bed and nudged her.

"No… not vegetables-ttebayo…" I stared at her as she simply rolled over. "No… don't separate the… noodles from the sauce… crazy-ttebayo…" I slowly raised my brow. "Akuma." I said, shaking her again.

"Stupid teme… tomatoes don't go in ramen… go put pants on…" I stared at her with my eyebrow twitching. "AKUMA!" I shouted. She jumped up, sending both the broom and the cloth flying onto the floor.

"What the heck teme?" I sighed, shaking my head at her. "Did you forget that we were meeting up at the training grounds today?"

"I didn't see a point in it." I raised my brow at that comment. "And why not?" She shrugged; laying back down. "Why bother…?"

"You want to know about Easter right? It depends on where you are from and what religious views you have. Though it is a religious holiday, it isn't celebrated by just religious people. The holiday symbolizes the resurrection of Christ from his death. Though originally, it was just the celebration of renewal and rebirth. It was in honor of the Saxon goddess, Eastre. When the Saxons were converted on their religion, the holiday also became a traditional memorial of Christ's resurrection from the dead."

"Eh… all that is confusing and… long." I watched as she rubbed her head. "Let me try it this way then." I sat down on her bed as she sat up.

"It's actually hard to explain such things but Itachi used to tell me a story when we were little…" I reached over to a pile of papers that Akuma had and grabbed a blank sheet.

I wrote down the letters 'S, R, A, E, T, E' at the top of the paper causing Akuma to raise her brow. "The body was taken off the cross and placed in a **Tomb.**" I wrote down a 'T.' "So the cross was **Empty.**" I put an 'E' next to the T.

"A herb garden was where the tomb was, belonging to a man from **Arimathea**." I put an 'A' after the E. "A **Rock** was placed to close the tomb." I wrote down the 'R' after the A. "Everyone was **Sad**." I put down the 'S'.

"Tears?" I nodded to her. "The first 'Good Friday' ended in many tears." She stared at me before she realized what I was doing.

I drew a line under the 'Tears' then started up again. "Arriving **Early****…**" I wrote down an 'E'. "…to the garden that was of the man from **Arimathea.**" I wrote down the 'A' next to the E. "This group of women was shocked to see the **Stone** was moved."

Akuma grabbed the pencil from me then wrote down the S then nodded to me. "They looked in the **Tomb** and found it to be **Empty**." She wrote down the T and the E. "They were told, by an angel, that the man had **Risen**." She laughed as she realized that she spelled the word 'Easter.'

"Easter is a day of hope then?" I nodded to her "Pretty much if you want to think of it like that." She scratched her head before nodding. "Then what is the Easter bunny?"

"The eggs that the bunny carries are believed to be a symbol of the empty tomb." She nodded to me slowly. "Why a bunny though?" I shook my head.

"Well the idea that a bunny could reproduce without the loss of its virginity led to an association with the Virgin Mary."

"Who?" I stared at her in silence. "The bunnies give birth to large litters in early spring… you know what lets skip the Easter bunny." She stared at me before nodding.

"Let's go meet up with the others and celebrate this day of hope, right?" She nodded to me before we went off to the training grounds.

†**Break†**

Everyone was talking while food was being passed around the large circle.

"Hey guys." We all turned to Akuma. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you the meaning behind eas-" She quickly shook her head towards Kiba. "No… no it isn't anything about that."

"What is it then?" Sakura asked.

"What is a virgin? Is it edible?"

-AN-

Yes, it was referenced towards Kakashi x Iruka as a pairing when Kakashi mentioned the dolphin. Don't judge Kakashi though, he just likes his pornography.

This story came to be when I finally questioned what this holiday was about. I never knew what Easter was for; I'll be honest. I never stepped into a church before so… yeah. It took me practically 21 years to figure out what Easter was about and that it was a religious holiday.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all I have to say.

-Ja ne


End file.
